AKA Everything
AKA Everything is the thirteenth and final episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones, as well as the series finale. Synopsis An old friend visits Jessica as she sets out on an agonizing mission and learns the true cost of being a hero. Plot Jessica Jones left the courthouse following the murder of Gregory Sallinger. Jeri Hogarth stopped Jones as she wanted her to tell Trish Walker that she wouldn’t reveal her identity and that she was nothing like Sallinger. Eddy Costa informed Hogarth that it was time to give her statement and then looked at Jones, sharing the mutual thought that the masked vigilante needed to be stopped. Jones returned to her apartment to find Luke Cage waiting by her door. He’d been seeing her a lot more in the news as of late. She couldn’t tell him what he wanted to hear as it would risk hurting Walker. Cage had his own Walker in a sense. His brother, Willis Stryker. He started with nothing, but always found a way to lose more. And the lives that he ruined, that was on him. Cage sent him to the Raft. As much as it hurt him, it was the right thing to do. He was hoping Jones would follow his lead and do the same with Walker. Cage explained that going too far was always a risk and that if he were to ever pass that line, he would hope that someone stops him. Cage trusted that Jones would do what she had to do. After tracking Walker's phone to her apartment, Jones called Erik Gelden for a ride. Jones entered Walker's apartment to find her sitting in the dark. Jones wondered if it was worth it. Walker replied that it was horrible yet necessary. She was sorry for what this might’ve meant for their relationship, but she had to do it. She then prepared to leave for work. Her cover was more important now than ever. Walker claimed that she was protecting people from Sallinger when she killed him, though this only caused Jones’ concern to grow. She needed Walker to turn herself in. Walker refused. She knew what she was capable of, and she couldn't do that behind bars. The woman standing before Jones she no longer recognized. Jones worried that Walker would lose control and do something she couldn’t come back from. Gelden had been standing outside the door. He entered and a headache instantly set in. It got worse as he moved further into the apartment. The darkness surrounding Walker was so powerful that touching Gelden caused his eyes to bleed. It was over for Walker. Jones was taking her in with or without her compliance. Walker headed to the bathroom to clean herself up first. Jones realized this was merely a ploy, but by the time she checked in the bathroom, Walker had already escaped through the window. Walker took refuge in a building, where she recorded a message for Jones, explaining that if Jones stayed out her way, she would see what Walker was trying to do. However, she didn’t complete the message. Instead, she scrolled through her email, where she found an email from Hogarth detailing the assignment she had for Walker. Hogarth watched the news report of Sallinger’s murder. The call for the identification and arrest of the masked vigilante continued to grow as she was now suspected of killing at least three men she deemed as criminal. Hogarth got a surprise visit from Kith Lyonne, who stopped by to check on her after hearing about the attack at the courthouse. Hogarth was shaking and could barely stand upright, though she insisted she was fine. Hogarth revealed that she was shaking because she was dying of ALS. And she found Lyonne again because she was going to die. It was progressing slowly, but her hands were no longer hers anymore. And eventually, her entire body would become her prison. Hogarth admitted that it was selfish of her to seek Lyonne out and she was sorry for it. Hogarth then got a call from Walker, who wanted her secret to remaining as such. As for the favor, Hogarth no longer wanted Walker involved. Walker was already invested and wanted to know just how bad of a person Demetri Patseras was. Hogarth just wanted proof of tax evasion. But Walker wondered if he had done worse. She asked again how bad he was. Hogarth answered that he was a monster. Malcolm Ducasse entered Jones' apartment to demand that Walker be stopped. Jones agreed as she was going after her. Ducasse suggested that she get the cops involved, but if that were to happen, the public would know and chase her out of town. Jones was certain that Walker was still in town as she had to prove Jones wrong. Walker broke into Patseras Residence and beat a confession out of him. He admitted to cheating on his taxes and hitting his wife. As Walker continued her assault, Patseras’ daughter, Nora, called out to her father and told Walker that she called 911, forcing Walker to flee. The following morning, Ducasse and Jones watched a news report detailing the savage assault on Demetri Patseras. Jones hoped that Patseras was at least deserving of the beating. Ducasse reasoned there was a good chance of it as Patseras was connected to Hogarth. Jones barged into Hogarth’s office and accused her of hiring Walker to kill Patseras. Hogarth replied better Patseras than her. Hogarth’s clients were exactly the type of people Walker was after, thus making Hogarth her supplier. Jones needed Hogarth’s help to bring Walker in by using her as bait. Ducasse returned to his apartment where Brianna Gelden sat on the couch, waiting for her food to arrive. Ducasse answered the door under the impression that it was taken out only to find Zaya Okonjo on the other side. She had come to get the rest of her stuff. Ducasse handed her the box in which he placed her belongings. However, along with her stuff, Okonjo was hoping for closure between the two of them. However, with Brianna inside, he couldn’t let her in and told her she should go. Although, he made sure she knew that he at least loved her. He explained that he sabotaged their relationship, but he wasn’t sure why. Brianna came from the back, blowing his cover. A visibly hurt Okonjo left the apartment. Walker saw on the news that Hogarth was planning to reveal the identity of the masked vigilante, who Hogarth claimed was far too dangerous to leave out in the streets. While in her apartment, waiting for Walker to undoubtedly arrive, Hogarth received a surprise visit from Lyonne, who questioned if Hogarth sent the masked vigilante after Patseras, who laid up in the hospital in critical condition. His lawyer called and said that Patseras was dropping the lawsuit. Normally, Lyonne would be angry, but instead, she felt free, as it was over. Hogarth and Lyonne shared a kiss before being interrupted by Walker. Jones came from out of the room and slammed Walker against the ceiling. Walker didn’t believe that she was Jones’ problem anymore, but Jones would beg to differ. As Hogarth called the police, Walker raced over to Lyonne and held her hostage. Hogarth pleaded with Walker to stop. She then pulled out a gun and demanded that Walker let her go. She even offered to find her a way out of town in exchange for Lyonne’s release. When Jones attempted to rush Hogarth, she shot Jones in the leg. With Jones down on the ground, Walker and Hogarth exited the apartment. Walker took Hogarth to her hideout, where Hogarth made arrangements for Walker to get out of the country. Hogarth would take Walker across the border to Canada. From there, she’d be on her own. Hogarth remarked that Walker’s powers were impressive. However, it didn’t matter how powerful Walker was. She’d never forget what it felt like to be helpless. Hogarth knew the feeling. Walker claimed that she didn’t want to kill anyone. She also pointed out her Hogarth gave her life for Lyonne, which was unexpected to her. Hogarth explained that she loved Lyonne and wanted more for her than for herself. Jones felt the same way about Walker, Hogarth believed. She merely wanted her sister back. Walker wanted her back to, but she wouldn’t have been able to make the ultimate sacrifice. Walker then got an alert on her phone from the New York Bulletin. It was Jones, who had revealed her identity to the world. After posting the video to the New York Bulletin, Jones and Ducasse waited. They listened to incoming police calls. Gelden arrived soon thereafter. Jones told him to hop on social media and search through the "Find Patsy" hashtag. The next day, Walker and Hogarth arranged a meeting with Alex Sokolov, who could get Walker out of the country. However, Hogarth had never done business with this man before. Even in a brown wig, he instantly recognized Walker. He was a government contractor who supplied armed forces. It gave him flexibility with certain restrictions. He and Walker would layover in Thailand. From there, Walker could go where ever she wanted. He told her that she could remove the wig as his guys were to be trusted. They entered a warehouse, where they discovered that Sokolov shipped coffins to war zones. Walker was being shipped in a coffin and had a 17-hour flight ahead of her, but they had something to put her out. However, she declined any drugs. Jones, Ducasse, and Gelden spent the night searching through the "Find Patsy" hashtag. That morning, Ducasse got a lead. A long-haul trucker said he spotted Walker in a silver Lexus. It was headed East, where the old airport was located. Jones told Ducasse and Gelden to stay behind as she wanted to deal with Walker alone. At the old airport, Walker got into the coffin as they were about to depart. Once Walker was locked inside, Hogarth called Jones, but by then, Jones had already arrived. She headed down to the cargo bay to find Walker. When approached by Sokolov, Jones threw him across the room. Unfortunately, there were several coffins, all identical. Jones found Walker’s coffin, but before she could act, Walker forced her way out and made a run for it, but she didn’t get far, forcing her to fight. Walker kicked the circuit breaker, shutting off the lights, giving her an advantage. She simply wanted Jones to let her go. Jones couldn’t do that in fear that Walker would hurt someone else. Jones was completely blind, while Walker could see just fine, making it quite an even match as Walker traded blows with Jones. However, she didn’t have the upper hand for long. Jones grabbed Walker and threw her into the next room over, where she could see. Jones thought this was all because of what Sallinger did to Walker or maybe even a side effect of her powers. But Jones realized that it had been there all along. She saw it when Walker shot her mother. And she could see it again. It was Dorothy who beat the self-righteous resolve into Walker. Walker thought she was avenging her, but in reality, Walker became her. Walker exclaimed that this wasn’t true and told Jones to stop. As Walker pulled out a knife, Jones admitted that Walker was right about the fact that Jones didn’t have what it took. She approached Walker to see if she did have it. And just like that, Walker charged at Jones with her knife, aiming for Jones upper body. She only missed because Jones raised her hand and blocked the attack, causing the blade to go through Jones' hand. Jones then grabbed Walker and slammed her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Later that day, Walker sat in the 15th Precinct Police Station, where Costa informed her that the Raft pulled jurisdiction, forcing him to hand her off to them. Due process didn’t apply to enhanced people, and they’d been told to close all cases related to Walker. She was being charged with two counts of murder in the first degree. One count of murder in the second degree. Multiple counts of aggravated assault, kidnapping, breaking and entering, trespassing. And one count of attempted murder against her own sister. When Costa asked if she understood, it finally set in with Walker that she was the bad guy. Hogarth greeted Lyonne with a hug as she arrived at the apartment. Lyonne wanted to thank Hogarth for everything she’d done. Lyonne came to say thank you and goodbye. While Lyonne believed that Hogarth loved her, Hogarth only did what she did because they were both in a dangerous situation that she created. Lyonne was leaving that and Hogarth behind her. As Lyonne was leaving, Hogarth remarked she was the last mistake she’d ever make. Gelden showed up at Jones’ apartment with dinner and the New York Bulletin, with Jones on the front cover, the head title reading "Bona Fide Hero". Gelden thought it was cool and wanted to help Jones on her hero path. While Gelden may have been a good man, Jones didn’t trust him. He took that to mean he had to do something about that. He looked back at Jones and then left. Jones packed her bag and left her apartment. On her way out, she handed Ducasse the keys to Alias Investigations and told him not to screw it up. Costa approached Gelden at the bar and told him that Jones wanted the two of them to meet. She thought they could help each other. Gelden pointed Costa in the direction of the guy on his phone, wearing a red sweater. Gelden didn’t know what he did, but it was bad. Jones watched as Walker was taken out the back of an armored vehicle and put on a helicopter, destined for the Raft. They exchanged looks, though neither spoke. After watching Walker get flown away, Jones headed down to the bus station, where she needed to get as close as she could to Mexico. She bought a one-way to El Paso, Texas. In her head, she could hear Kilgrave telling her that it was alright to give in, as it was someone else's job now. Instead of grabbing her ticket, Jones exited the station. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Sarita Choudhury as Kith Lyonne *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Special Guest Star: *Mike Colter as Luke Cage Guest Stars: *David Tennant as Kilgrave (voice only) *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Jamie Neumann as Brianna Gelden *Rachel McKeon as Char *Chris McGinn as Sharon *Roman Roytberg as Alex Sokolov *Wayne Maugans as Demetri Patseras *Jillian Lebling as Nora Patseras *Manuel Penichet as Male Traumatized Witness *Charlotte Cohn as Female Attorney *Daniel O'Shea as Male Lookie-Loo *Kris Kling as Teller *Harper J. Harris as Security Guard *Gopal Lalwani as Pizza Guy *Satomi Hofmann as Anchorwoman *Diana Perez as Reporter #1 *Cadden Jones as Reporter #2 *Shravan Amin as Reporter #3 *Lynn Marocola as NYPD Officer (uncredited) *Jim Cleary as Lawyer (uncredited) *Frank Fernandez as Pedestrian (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **New York State Supreme Court Building **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment **Trish Walker's Hideout **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Patseras Residence **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **SAC Imports Airport **15th Precinct Police Station *Raft (mentioned) *Canada (mentioned) *Phuket, Thailand (mentioned) *Mexico (mentioned) *El Paso, Texas (mentioned) *Washington, D.C. (mentioned) *Boston, Massachusetts (mentioned) *Chicago, Illinois (mentioned) *Miami, Florida (mentioned) *Montréal, Quebec (mentioned) *Roanoke, Virginia (mentioned) *New Orleans, Louisiana (mentioned) Events *Chase of Trish Walker **Attack on Demetri Patseras **Ambush at Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Skirmish at SAC Imports Airport **Assassination of Gregory Sallinger (mentioned) *Assassination of Alisa Jones (mentioned) *Ambush on Carl Nussbaumer (mentioned) *Attack on Jace Montero (mentioned) Items To be added Vehicles * Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *New York City Police Department *Jace Montero Properties *ZCN *WNEX New York *WJBP-TV *''New York Bulletin'' *ARN (mentioned) *United States Armed Forces (mentioned) Mentioned *Willis Stryker *Gregory Sallinger *Jace Montero *Grace *Carl Nussbaumer *Fiona Patseras *Alisa Jones *Dorothy Walker Music Trivia *This episode includes an epitaph before the ending credits for the late Stan Lee. *This episode has the distinction of being the final original Marvel production on Netflix. References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes